King (2003 TV series)
King is a Canadian television series on Family, also aired on Nicktoons TV in the UK from 4 March 2006, and showing on POP! on March 12, 2007. Plot The show is about a boy named Russel who finds a portal under his bed leading to an alternate universe called Under. Since he is from Up and acquires the crown of Under, he is proclaimed the King. Most episodes have multiple sub-plots, and deal with the menacing Bob-Wire's attempts to steal back the crown and become the king (having to be foiled by Russel and/or his friends). Other recurring themes are Under's former king Cliff's attempts to bully Russel into handing over the crown while he's in Up (Earth), and various confrontations between Under and the neighbouring country of Near-Under. Other issues involve monster problems, and more general topics such as money, environmental issues, and even time-travel. Characters Heroes *'Russel Wright' (Mark Rendall)- He moves into a new house with his family, including his older sister Lou, and his parents (the father was only seen briefly in short scenes throughout the series). Thanks to Gus (and Cliff, technically), Russel discovers the passageway beneath his bed in the turret room (which he chose after unknowingly seeing Vernon's eye-looker probe in the window) and went down to Under. Here he befriends Loopy and Vernon and challenges Bob Wire for the crown, becoming Under's new king. Surprisingly, he is a smart and righteous ruler of Under in contrast to the other rulers of the lands of Under, despite the fact he's just 12 at the onset of season 1. The crown confers upon the wearer certain abilities, at least one of which is the ability to breathe underwater, but only if the crown is actually being worn. It is assumed these abilities only work in Under. *'Gus' - A West Highland White Terrier, who has the ability to talk in Under (dogs, cats and possibly other Up animals are sapient in Under) but with a Scottish accent. He is "doggedly" loyal to Russel and his friends, and is very brave, sarcastic, blunt and gutsy, often taking on (and usually scaring away) much larger foes. *'Loopy' (Kevin McDonald)- One of Russel's subjects, he displays effeminate and cowardly tendencies, such as being obsessed with butterflies, Shoosh-Bangs (fireworks) and the name "Gack" (which he wishes to name everything from pet animals to Up). He is part of the royal court as Under's First Buffoonist. He is also shown to be so stupid that Brain Suckers don't affect him. Loopy does come through for Under in his own special ways: he has the inherent ability to tame almost any animal in Under, from squumps to sky cows to various undersea creatures. Loopy and Vernon are best friends, despite their slapping and bickering now and again. *'Vernon' (David Joyner) Vernon's voice (Bob West)- One of Russel's subjects. He is an android built by the Clockmaker and is also part of the royal court as Under's figurer-outer and gizmologist. He is immune to most things that happen in Under since he's made of metal. Unlike Loopy, Vernon is an genius inventor, and their differences often lead to sibling-esque slap-fights. *'Ex-Princess Populah' (Julie Lemieux)- A former princess, she used to be ruler of Near-Under but "gave it up" because it was "too much trouble" (as revealed in the episode: Ex-Princess Up a Tree). This is reasonable as Near-Underites are quite demanding and fickle for their leaders. Related to Auntie First (although everyone calls her "Auntie", First has confirmed her relation to Populah by referring to her as her "favorite niece") and Cousin Tess. She speaks with a Southern accent and is very athletic. She can naturally breathe underwater, as can Cousin Tess (although everyone calls her "Cousin", like Auntie First, Tess is a blood relative to Populah). Villains * Cliff (Robert Tinkler)- Former King of Under, a bully who constantly picks on Russell because he wants to be king again. Sometimes he attempts to sneak into Russel's room (and down to Under) while he's away, usually being foiled by Russel's teenage sister Lou or his own stupidity. He has a sister named Sissy who is affectionate towards Russell, which only makes him angrier. * Bob Wire (Cathal J. Dodd)- Cliff's former right-hand man, Bob has taken to trying to make himself king of Under, requiring the theft of the Crown from Russel. He is made out of coils of metal barbed wire (upon which his name is a pun), and like Vernon, is immune to most things that happen to him in Under. His plans generally tend to be rather badly thought out and self-defeating, but he usually bounces back when he is defeated. One of the few things he is good at are singing, high finance and show business. * Frags (Land Frooihrt, episode #1-3 only)- Two small green creatures (there were several in the original few episodes) who are henchmen of Bob Wire. They tend to be extremely lazy, and are generally somewhat more intelligent than their boss. They sometimes take the side of Russell or one of his companions. Their voices are high pitched but randomly switch to low pitched in a manner akin to croaking. * Auntie First (Marnie McPhail)- The narcissistic, self-absorbed, oppressive despot of Near-Under. Not very good at her job but maintains it nevertheless, generally through a combination of threatening bodily harm, bribery and blackmailing. She is referred to as "Auntie" by everyone, even those who aren't related to her (except by Captain Darling, who instead calls her "ma'am"). She and Bob often team up to try and defeat Russel. * Captain Darling - Auntie First's beloved and loyal right-hand man. Darling will do anything to help Auntie, even if it means teaming up with her enemies, like Russell. He's in charge of Near-Under's By The Book Brigade. He's a very polite man, always apologizing to somebody when jailing and ceasing others, even when expelling others from Near-Under. Speaks with an English accent. Unlike the rest of the cast, he calls Auntie First "ma'am". He wears a British police uniform and pink fuzzy slippers. Other rulers * Cousin Tess- Undersea (capital city: Bubble Town). She and Auntie First used to wage war on each other because they wore the same dress to a fancy dance when they were in Despot School. Captain Darling put an end to the fighting by colourizing an old home video of the two fighting, deceptively colouring the dresses different colours. Regardless, Auntie and Tess still fight all the time as a hobby, and as Populah put it "they enjoy hating each other". * Hugh the Yu-Yu- Under Under. He rules over the Yu-Yus (not being one himself though) and Slythers (including his pet Slyther, Mavis). He is very hippie-like, loves to party and go where life takes him, rolling a pair of fuzzy dice to make his decisions (even if it means disaster). * "The Queen"- Throng (on the continent of Ahead-of-Under). Like her people, the Queen (whose name was not revealed in the show) has a phobia of germs, uncleanliness, and pretty much everything else. Bob worked for her in one episode, reversing her continent's direction to cure their motion sickness (had their sofas faced the other way), making it nearly flatten Under and causing Russel to intervene. *'King Lugobrius Rex'- Empire of Flax. He summons many entertainers to his abode, and if they fail to please him he then has them shaved naked and thrown in his dungeouns forever. So far only Bob Wire's act, in which he is inadvertently put himself through large amounts of pain, has made Lugobrius laugh. He only speaks in wet burps and is surrounded by massive Gordilators who do his bidding. Past Kings of Under *'King Cliff the Grim'- The king before Russel. He was immensely unpopular in Under (except the Valley of the Outies where he was worshipped for defeating the Great Big Gehh); one of his more disliked actions being the outlawing of numbers (he was sub-literate). He was called Grim for his poor hygiene as well as his immature and selfish personality. Bob Wire was Cliff's right-hand man before he succeed him after Cliff moved away in Up. *'Kings Matt and Pat'- Twin Kings that ruled Under before Cliff. They constantly fought over the Crown and neglected their Kingly duties, leading Under into disastrous and monster-plagued times. Vernon made a second Crown so both twins could each have one, but that didn't work as they promptly started fighting over the second one, ignoring the first one. *'King Hobart'- A young king who ran away after Loopy gave him an extra leg on a previous King Appreciation Day, allowing him to sprint at amazing speed. Since Vernon and Loopy never saw Hobart again after he ran out of the castle, it might be possible he never returned to Up which is unknown what his parents did about his disappearance. This also poses the problem that he took the crown with him, meaning another one had to be constructed. *'King Baxter'- When Loopy gave Ex-King Baxter extra fingers as a King Appreciation Day gift, he ran away and joined an insurance company in Up, becoming a "top-notch typist". *'King Rocko'- A teenage-looking King of whom Bob Wire wasn't particularly fond of as Rocko would often beat him and tie him up with himself. *'"King Bob Wire"'- There have been some occasions where Bob did succeed in stealing the crown from Russel, though none of his reigns lasted longer than a day, if not a few hours. His longest known rule happened when Thornhop locked out Russel in Up, taking Bob's voice as payment for his service. The Frags remarked that Bob would then be tagged "King Bob Wire the Silent", but Russel returned and set things right soon enough. However, the reign he had after King Cliff moved away may have been longer. Bob is shown to be tyrannical in his own way, shown that in one of his times as king, he ordered everyone in Under to belch, which they promptly did. In some episodes, Bob didn't desired being king but thrive for the next greatest thing, such as being the top performer of the circus or a successful entrepreneur of his own talk show. *'"King Loopy"'- When Auntie First was imprinted on Loopy due to one of Bob's schemes, Loopy had her steal back the Crown from Bob. Loopy was later seen wearing the crown, meaning he was King of Under, though no one (not even himself) seemed to address the fact. When Russel asked for the Crown back, Loopy immediately returned it, ending his "reign". Non-Kingdom places The world Under where the show takes place is made up of three different continents. Under (where the Kingdoms of Under and Near-Under, and the Empire of Flax are located), Ahead-of-Under and Before-Under. The underground caverns below the continent of Under is called Under-Under, and the ocean surrounding all the lands is called either Under Sea or the Sassafras Sea (though Under Sea may refer to Cousin Tess' underwater realm only, i.e. excluding all the islands, etc.). Unless otherwise stated, the places below take place in the Kingdom of Under (not to be confused with the central town of Under surrounding the castle). Also, all islands are located on the Sassafras Sea. *'Wire Keep'- Bob Wire's home, resembling barbed wire. *'Quithering Forest'- Forest with trees that launch into the air when their safety is threatened. The Underites call this 'Quithering'. Home of Populah's tree house. *'Flatulent Swamp'- A swamp with lots of foul-smelling plants and animals. Known as Under's top tourist attraction. *'Floating Mountains'- A mountain range outside of Under (the town), the mountains are within the Kingdom's borders but are also visible from Near-Under. As the name says, the mountains float. The exact mechanism that keeps the mountains afloat is a mystery. Early in the series, Vernon said that as far as he could tell the mountains are kept up by "sheer stubbornness", although it was later revealed that the rocks themselves are lighter than air, though they stop floating when the sun goes down, becoming regular mountains until the next sunrise. *'Frolicking Island'- This island is advertised as a tropical paradise resort and spa, but it's really anything but. It is extremely poorly run and effectively a prison, where the only people having any fun are the people running it. It literally is a tourist trap. *'Horrible Caverns'- Caverns of Under Under. Home to the Night Slythers, horrible monsters with mouths on each hand. Other sections of Under Under play host to plain Slythers, and housed Under's plumbing. *'Wall Eye'- A gargantuan, continually weeping eye set in a cliff-face. The source of almost all the monsters in Under. *'The Moon'- Under's Moon. Formerly used as Under's trash dump until the combined weight of all the garbage threatened to cause the moon to crash into Under, forcing Russel to whack it far away from the planet. It's only resident is a kooky and chatty hermit and his once-strayed dog. *'Argyle Flats'- A "wild-western" area inhabited by Sock Boys and wild Squumps. It borders Under (and presumably Near Under as well). *'Time Town'- A giant metallic-like with the mechanisms of a clock. Only one person, The Clock Maker, lives there. He is also the one who invented Vernon and is usually sought out to help repair him. *'Outieville'- A jungle valley. The villagers all have outie belly-buttons and used to worship King Cliff for driving off the Great Big Geh. *'Miss Atilla's School for Lady Despots'- A despot training school that Populah is sent to by Auntie First and Cousin Tess (both of whom graduated from it) so she will live up to the family name of being a horrible tyrant. Their motto is "To cheat is to win, and to win is to cheat". It may be located in some sort of neutral territory, as both Underites and Near-Underites can attend. *'Unclimbable Mountain'- A pink mountain. If someone almost reaches the top, a nasty troll makes the mountain grow. As a result, it is unclimbable. However, "King Bob Wire" did manage to conquer it through sheer desperation to get away from Auntie First. See "King Loopy" under Past Kings of Under. *'Bottomless Pit'- A pit in the ground that is never-ending. Some people choose to jump into the pit with their belongings and live out their lives in constant freefall, as part of a recent trendy new lifestyle. There is a basket attached to a rope and winch next to it for those who wish to contact the pit's residents. *'Volcano Metamorpho'- A Sea Volcano where Plurns go through the vents and erupt into bird-like creatures. Also, the victims of being inked by a Plurn can return to normal via the same procedure. *'Hot-Diggidy Desert'- A desert which is probably in neutral territory, as Auntie First once used it to conduct peace-talks with Russel. *'Rolling Hills'- Hills with large grassy spheres rolling perpetually up and down. Again, the exact mechanism that keeps the balls rolling is a mystery. *'Equatorial Glaciers'- Giant pillars of ice on tropical beach shores located at Under's equator and far away from the Kingdoms of Under and Near-Under. People are never sure whether they should wear parkas or swimsuits when they visit here. *'Grim Island'- Loopy's fortress of evil when he was playing The Grimzer, a character from one of Russel's comic books. Once Russel decided to forgo posing as the super hero The Coyote, Loopy returned to normal and the Island fortress was destroyed by an enlargulated Zombie Swamp Leech (created by Bob Wire). *'Uncertain City'- Ancient abandoned city within Near-Under that appears and disappears from existence at random, anyone in it when it disappears goes with it, not knowing when they will return. Its inhabitants left long ago and founded (the town of) Under. *'GeeIForget River'- A river containing water that causes you to forget everything if you fall in, hence the name. The memories are then washed down stream to the Cave of the Recollector, a large immoblized monster who generally refuses to relinquish any of his collected memories. *'Chimney Mountains'- A barren area consisting only of huge chimney stacks with lava inside. *'West Pole'- The West Pole of Under. When it is electromagnetically charged with positive energy, it emits the Horrorborealis, which turns all organic beings into Ghouls as long as it is in the sky. *'Hole Island'- An island inhabited by pirates. Has an enormous treasure hole beneath a round land bridge; the pirates believe that if they dig deep enough, they'll find treasure. *'Dandylion Cliff'- the only known places in Ahead-of-Under are Dandylion Cliff (located at the continent's edge facing Under) and Throng (a town). The only known local wild life are gerbil mice and bedrock beasts. *'Tower of Derision'- A sentient tower that insults people who try climbing it to the point that they run out crying. Great Great Uncle Zeb placed a secret in the top of the tower on how to stop a Nossix. It is located in Near-Under within Hotfrog Forest. *'Kiosk of Random Opportunity'- A Wheel of Fortune-like spinner with careers on it instead of amounts of money. When someone spins it, whichever career it lands on becomes that person's new career and they are instantly teleported there. *'Valley of the Zinkas' - An abandon "lost" ruins of a society now gone. They were chocolatiers, taffy-pullers and candy fans that ate nothing but sweets. Before dying out, they left behind a giant orb of gumlacose in a booby-trapped maze with a guardian monster. Species Anthropormorphic creatures There are a variety of creatures who are quite intelligent and can be considered the "people" of Under (the world). Some species are common while others are rare to the point that only one or two members have been seen on the show, most of these rare creatures aren't listed here. It should be noted that many species haven't been given canonical names and the majority of this section is conjectural. *'Underites'- (various species) The inhabitants of the 'Kingdom' of Under (as opposed to the continent of Under or the entire Planet of Under, which plays host to various nationalities). Some people inhabiting certain areas of Under don't think of themselves as Underites, but as Florians, Outties, etc. *'Near Underites'- (various species) The inhabitants of the Kingdom of Near Under, unlike Underites, the majority of Near-Underites seem to be members of the Bulb-Headed Species). *'Throngegerians'- (various Species) The inhabitants of Throng, the town on Ahead of Under. Known for their cleanliness and of being afraid of almost everything, especially germs. *'Loopy's Species'- One of the more common species (particularly in Under), with other notable members being Captain Darling, Mr. Queep and Hugh the Yu-Yu. This species is characterized by high foreheads, large bulbous noses and protruding jowels. *'"Populah's Species"'- As juveniles (such as ex-Princess Populah), members of this species have no discernible noses, growing them later in life (such as Auntie First). Because this species is identical to Loopy's Species in adulthood, it is unknown how abundant or how rare it is in comparison. Because of the similarities, it could even be possible that both people are subspecies of one single race. Certain members of this species have the ability to breathe underwater (Populah, Cousin Tess), but it sometimes 'skips' a generation (as it did with Auntie First). *'Wire Guys'- Sentient bundles of barbed wire taking a vaguely humanoid appearance (eye balls on stalks extending up from the head, tails, two arms and two legs). Like cyborgs, Wire Guys are very resilient, and can use their coiled-wire form to extends limbs, filter through tight spaces, or even be totally unwound. Bob Wire is the only Wire Guy seen in the show, although a photo of his mother (a barbed wire fence) has been seen. This could mean that once Wire Guys 'die' they become normal inanimate wire. Bob also refers to himself as 'the Wire Man'. Being made of metal as well, he's also immune to organic ailments. *'Frags'- Small green creatures with two arms and two legs, small tails and small shark-like dorsal fins on the backs of their heads. Bob Wire's henchmen are both Frags (although there were originally three), and aren't called anything other than "Frags". They usually have high nasal voices, but sometimes their voices go low to emphasize certain words in their sentences. *'Sock boys'- A race of cowboys that inhabit the wild-western Argile Flats. They're woven senient socks. *'Bulb-Headed Species'- A common race very similar to Loopy's Species, but whose foreheads are shaped like lightbulbs (Loopy's Species have flat foreheads that taper off to a rounded dome). They reside mostly in Near-Under. *'Yu-Yus'- Small creatures (about the size of frags) that inhabit Under Under. They are usually white (somehwat resembling living marshmallows) with spiky hair that can't be discerned from the rest of their bodies. At least one blue Yu-Yu has been depicted in the show. Like their leader Hugh the Yu-Yu, actual Yu-Yus love to party and tame giant Slythers, earning themselves a reputation of being fierce and terrifying party animals. *'Guardilators'- Large hulking people in the service of King Lugobrius Rex. They are tall with very muscular torsos and arms, and they have no noses. *'Florians'- Plant people. Two notable factions, the Red Florians and the Yellow Florians had been waging a never-ending war over the last Thussle Bush. They communicate through smells and bursts of pollen. *'Cyborgs'- Robots such as Vernon, who was built by the Clockmaker. The Hermit who lives on the moon may also be a cyborg, since he appears to only be an upper torso with a garbage can making up his lower portions and the usage of a single small wheel for locomotion. However unlike Vernon, whose legs (also terminating in wheels) and arms can grow, the clockmaker acts much more human (except his mode of transportation). Vernon can also extend his glasses to use them as microscopes or binoculars. Sometimes when his glasses are removed he is shown to not possess eyes behind them, while other times the eyes are very small. Because they are inorganic, they are unaffected by organic ailments and the Horrorborealis. *'Outties'- The inhabitants of Outieville, they all have "outtie" belly buttons. *'Ipples'- The inhabitants of a small and secluded jungle village. They are unable to make decisions for themselves, preferring to ask either Loopy ("The Great Decider" of Ipple lore) and later a buttlerflyer (on Loopy's instructions). *'Juice Beasts'- Sentient creatures who can squirt juice out of their tentacles. One of the most popular locations in Under is the Juice Beast Stand, which serves as a major social gathering place (like a pub). The second most popular place is the Wriggly Pie Stand. *'Nossixs'- Creatures that have the ability to change between being very small and weak to very big and muscle-bound while wearing wear lederhosens. Great great Uncle Zed once defeated a Nossix and locked it away in a bongo drum until Bob Wire used the Nossix to chase Russel out of the kingdom. *'Ghouls'- Any creature (sentient and non-sentient) during the Horrorborealis. They are zombie-like creatures that have an uncontrollable craving for pickles. They must be kept away from pickles until the Horrorborealis is over, because if they eat them, they will remain Ghouls permanently. Being made of metal or having an invincible electro aura can keep you safe from ghoulification. Miscellaneous creatures *'Sky-cow' – A flying cow-like creature. Russel and his friends use these as transportation regularly. *'Squirt Hog aka "Engene"' - A elephant creature that filled with water and a trunk nozzle to squirt. They're usually used for watering eggs to grow into buildings and other construction structures. *'Greenback' – A green frog-like creature that was once used as currency when Russell attempted to introduce money to Under. When Bob took control of all the greenbacks, making Under destitute, Russell repealed money, which made the greenbacks worthless. *'Sky-beast' – A more commonly used creature used as transportation by Bob Wire and Auntie First. They have handlebar-like horns and saddles which are generally used for this purpose by their riders. *'Slyther' – A large raptor-like creature. Has a shovel-like mouth used for digging. Many are domesticated, ridden as transport and milked to make Slyther Cheese by the Yu-Yus. *'Night-slyther' – Although it sounds like a relative to the common Slyther, it is actually more monstrous looking than the more common Slyther. It looks like a big green ball with multiple eyes, tentacles, long arms with claws and mouths on them, as well as a big spiky mouth on its body. They use to living in the shadows of Under-Under hence would only emerge overground at night. *'Corola Vines' - Similar looking to night slythers but are carnvious plants. Native to the Flatuant Swamps. On Pollen Holiday, their "hand-vines" grow excessively outward of the swamp to catch prey but are eaten by a migration of giant sea herbivores. Auntie First grows one in her greenhouse. *'Thoosh' – A large walrus-like creature native to Wall-Eye Lake. It spouts jet-water to instantly grow Tither Ferns and eat them. Its water can also instantly clean places. *'Asymtote' – A large monster that normally harmless. When hungry, every step it takes is half the length of its previous step before it (to conserve energy). It feeds on seaweed. It is also called 'A Monster that Never Arrives'. It also seems to be constantly humming a tone-deaf tune that induces high stress. *'Rebuloc' – A vicious Badger-like creature native to the Flatulent Swamp. Avoid. *''' Blue Bird of Happenstance''' – A large blue bird with beak and eyes in reversed position (beak above eyes). Whoever it poops on is cursed with bad luck for a year. Its feathers bring good luck. *'Krenit' – The ultimate defensive beast. It has a large body, multiple eyes to spot prey, and a super fast sticky tongue that grabs anything it touches. You'll need slow plums to outrun a krenit, otherwise you must stay absolutely still to avoid its tongue. *'Ippy Clippy' – The ultimate offensive beast. It is the natural enemy of the Krenit. It has eyes on stalks, a large club-like tail, and two huge Popeye-like arms. It was so dangerous that they were run out of the continent. Great-Great-Uncle Zeb beat the last Ippy Clippy of Under and hid it inside the Wall eye. Bob Wire rehydrated it to stomp Near-Under's Krenit but it was beaten up by two Krenits. *'Slorch' – A large red furry creature that can breathe fire. They only eat spicy hot peppers (from its home, the Hot Pepper Jungle) and need to live hot climates. They can also talk. *'Plurn' – A large one-eyed squid-like fish. Baby Plurns live on land and breathe air, then the mother squirts them with ink and they turn into aquatic adults. The Plurn ink can also turn other land animals into fish-like creatures. Later in life, Plurns swim into the underwater Volcano Metamorpho and are erupted with wings, living the rest of their lives in the skys. Going into the volcano will returned Plurned (ink-squirted) creatures back to their normal terrestrial selves. *'Spitesucker' –- A red leech-like creature. It feeds on anger. Once it is attached to someone, the only way to get it off is for the person to get so angry that the spitesucker flies off because of overload. *'Dream Gulper' – A strange gelatinous creature. It can make dreams and nightmares real. If reality isn't corrected by sundown it becomes permanent. *'Gorble Birds' – Hideous blue birds with udders. They poop out gross smelly organic pink slop. They usually migrate to Near Under. *'Sea Clutch' – A small fish-like creature. It got its name because it grabs things in its clutches. *'Rock Monkey'- A monkey-like creature. Its arms are where its nose is supposed to be. Its favorite food is pumpernickel. *'Sea Sloth'- A sloth-like creature native to the sea. *'Jelly Droppers'- Large hovering jellyfish-like creatures. They drop huge balls of blue jelly. Cousin Tess uses them as heavy assault bombers. *'Skiffer Skink'- A bloodhound-like creature with a pig's snout. Once it locks on a certain scent, it will never give up on the target. *'Great Big Hairy Eye-Ball'- A floating hairy eye that temporarily turns anyone who looks directly at it into stone. Its only weakness is being squirted in the eye with the juice of SourSquirt Berries. *'Bedrock Beast'- A large, stout caterpillar-like creature that eats any kind of rock or rock-derrived material, such as brick houses. *'Parabat'- A flying Manta Ray-like creature. It is used as a parasail on Frolicking Island. *'Sharkrunner'- A red dinosaur-like creature with a shark like head and a shark fin. It is used to pull the Parabat on Frolicking Island. *'Squump'- A dumb, lazy cow-like creature. It gives both eggs and milk which are used for certain food products such as wriggly pies. When they get old, they leave to go spend their golden years in retirement. When that happens Slaphappies show up and cause trouble. The only way to get rid of Slaphappies is to get a new herd of squumps. To get a new herd you have to wrangle the herd leader which is usually the biggest and meanest Bull Squump. Bull Squumps have bull horns. *'Fang Ferret'- A small ferret like creature with sharp fangs and a strong bite. Used at Miss Atilla's school for part of dispute battles between students. *'Donkey Horse'- A donkey-like horse. They are treated like real horses in Argyle Flats. *'Gigagut'- A giant stomach monster. It eats almost everything. It can't swim according to Populah since she said it would go to Near-Under, then Under, then Under Under. This also reveals it can burrow. Consuming Vegidoubles of Quackvain Bushes makes it belches everything it had consumed. *'Slaphappy'- An incessantly happy creature who loves playing pranks on townsfolk. Their natural enemy are Squumps since they're the only thing that will get rid of them. They come in four colors; red, orange, blue, and green. *'Pool Clam'- A clam-like creature with three tongues that look like hands. they are quite common on Frolicking Island. *'Pirhana Moth'- A savage moth-like creature that eats clothing. It can eat people's clothes to their underwear. *'Skitchybug'- A tiny blue bee like creature that swarms around people as pests. *'Brainsucker'- A moving lump of flesh. They jump on people's head and make them dumb as squumps. Loopy is curiously immune to this. Brainsuckers are afraid of light, and only come out of their nest during the month-long eclipse. *'Ice Eel'- Small flying eels that inhabit the Equetorial Glaciers, moving through the cracks in the ice. *'Pudrick'- A small purple monster that acts as a "blame sponge". Unless blamed continually for everything that goes wrong, it will transform into a gargantuan creature and run amok. *'Fhrobish'- Small, weasel-like creature. It's bite can cause Monsteritis. *'Fhrobish victims'- Underites and humans that contracted Monsteritis from a Fhrobish, having changed into monsters. *'Dongo Worm'- A giant worm that lives in the Uncertain City in Near-Under. Anyone with Monsteritis needs to eat some of its mouth slime to revert to normal. *'Pilf'- Tiny creature that looks vaguely like a rat with a robber's mask on. Fond of stealing anything and everything they can get their hands on. *'Lurber'- Enormous plant creature with a highly specific diet: it only eats Kings. Its fronds (referred to as a "head-lawn") must be kept trimmed in order to keep the creature dormant. *'Guardgoyle'- Vicious bulldog-like creature used as a royal guardian. It will obey the King of Under, whoever is wearing the crown that is. *'Hammer Rhino'- Large animals that can be ridden and/or used as Battering Rams. *'Omnivorous Fatloid'- A large obese gluttonous creature that inhabit the new garbage dump of Under, Glass Box Canyon. Since they are omnivorous, they will eat anything, including garbage and people. *'Dandilinium Vartibrus' - A rare species of butterfly found in Under. *'Noflier' - Another rare species of butterfly in Under. Sought by Mr. Queep in Ipple terrority. *'Sea Scarf'- Large aquatic creatures that migrate through the Edible Archipellago. They have sweet tooths and while they will eat Desert Islands they will leave Salad Islands be. They also don't like marsipan. *'The Great Big Gehh'- A mountain-sized snakelike creature that inhabits the Valley of the Outies. *'Shine Toad'- In infant stage, they look like glowing frogs before metamorphsis. Later, transforms into large green feathery beings. *'Doubler'- A mass of sentient green slime that can morph into any creature it want to, even going so far as to copying a person's voice and mannerisms. *'Geet'- Giant creatures that vaguely resembles a land-dwelling kraken. The adult Geet will use its giant tongue to catch food, ranging from people to cheese, pulling them back to its giant nest where the prey gets attached to the ceiling. The baby Geets then hatch and spit digestive enzymes onto the food until they liquify and are then drunk by the babies. *'Gurd'- A large swimming and walking creature that will eat people and then lay them as eggs. When the people hatch, they get imprinted and obsessed over the first thing they see. *'Dart Bird'- Crane-like birds that are fired from crossbows, carrying letters in their claws. They travel great distances as Under's main courier service, even to Up. *'Monster Skiddadle Spray'- Rabbits that spray repentant at monsters to chase them away. They don't work on Bedrock Beast though. *'Esculizard'- Alligators with stairs in their mouths that revolves like escalutors. Seen in the Big Cloud Mall. *'Squirt Pigs'- Small pigs filled with paint to colourize anything. They can both squirt and mist colour out like a spray can and hose. *'Excavator Camel'- An all-terrain beast that Russell and Populah once used to help bring a Slorch back in its home. *'Hole Beast'- A creature with a portal hole on its chest. Jumping through the holes will transport him/her to anywhere randomly, to another hole beast or distant place. You never know. *'Gob Shooter'- A monster used to dirty up Under in one of Bob's schemes. *'Triviper'- A three-headed snake that was used by Aunti First and Captain Darling to try and capture a giant worn. It wraps its tail round its target and snaps at its face. *'Spitballer'- A monster used to dirty up Under in one of Bob's schemes. *'Foot Launcher'- A monster used to dirty up Under in one of Bob's schemes. *'Megaphone Speaker'- A megaphone creature who's mouth moves to whatever's being said or broadcast with it. *'Living Furniture'- Living chairs, tables, ottomans, stools, scales, lamps and many other things. Primarily seen in Under's castle. Some furniture aren't alive, such as Russel's Throne and Auntie First's desk. Gadgets (referred to in Under as 'Gizmets') *'Enlargulator'- A device created by Vernon (based on one he saw in the Museum of Tomorrow) to enlarge King Russel to a size capable of deflecting Under's Moon from its current course, which would cause it to crash into Under. *'Smalluator'- The opposite of an Enlargulator. *'King Car'- Under's first automobile. Driven off a cliff into a canyon to prevent Auntie First and Bob Wire from reverse-engineering it. *'Big Cloud Mall'- Flying mall, uses "stinks" as fuel. Once a bottled resource stink is used up, it is immediately dumped to the ground below, and the crew of the mall makes home movies of its splash. *'Drilling Rocket'- Rocket drill that burrows through the earth. *'Eye-Looker and Eye-Looker Screen'- Reminiscent of a periscope, but with video feed. *'Gargantubob'- A mecha built by Bob Wire (when he was Smartulated) to look like himself and help him take over Under. It runs on Swamp Gas. *'Grim Balloon'- The hot air balloon Loopy used to attack Under when he was masqueraiding as The Grim. It is shaped as the Grim's head. *'Outty spotlight'- The Batman-esque spotlight the Outties of Outtieville shine on the clouds to call in help from the King (Cliff). *'Resmartulator'- A device created to reverse the effects of Brain-Sucker attachment. Also capable of dramatically increasing the intelligence of normal individuals it's used on. It is solar-powered, which means during an eclipse (which is when brain-suckers come out and the Resmartulator is generally used) it can only be used a certain number of times before it runs out of power. *'Everything Log'- A hollowed log that can provide a wish to anyone who places their hand inside it. Episode list 52 episodes were produced over three seasons: # Down to Under- The Wright family moves to a new house and Russel discovers the passage to Under under his bed. He befriends Loopy and Vernon and together with Russel's dog Gus, they challenge Bob Wire for the crown of Under and Russel becomes Under's new King. # Ex-Princess Up a Tree- Bob sends a fake SOS to Russel from ex-Princess Populah so he can lure him into a trap and steal back the crown. Meanwhile Loopy hatches what he believes is an Urklet egg, only to find it was actually a vicious Rebbuloc, which terrorizes the throne room before escaping to Up and encountering Cliff, who was trying to sneak down to Under. # In Near Under and Out the Other- While trespassing in Near Under, Loopy is mistaken as a pet by Auntie First and she locks him away. When Russel goes to help, Gus is also taken and Populah has to help the King rescue his friends. After leaving for Near Under, Vernon starts work on Under's new currency: greenbacks, which Bob quickly began hoarding to himself. # The Self-Mobilating Gizmet- By Russel's request, Vernon builds a car. Bob however steals it to bring to Auntie First as their new secret weapon for invading Under, leaving Russel and his friends stranded in the desert. # Never Be Nice to a Pubrick- Russel orders the populace of Under to stop blaming the Pubrick for all their problems, not knowing that this will allow the creature to turn into a fearsome beast. Meanwhile, Bob commandeers Vernon's ripulator to create a fault around Under, ransoming the Crown in exchange for the key that will set things right and prevent Night Slythers from emerging at sundown and destroying everything. # Blame It on the Moon- When a stray dog keeps Russel up all night, he goes down to Under and finds everyone sending their garbage up to the moon and Gus with the crown are sucked away as well. When Russel goes to retrieve them, he learns from the Hermet who lives on the moon that one more load of garbage will send it crashing into Under next year. # Pollen Holiday- Mysterious pollen flows from Under up into Russel's room, knocking out Cliff and sending Russel down to investigate with Gus. When they get rid of the bush responsible, Loopy discovers that a mass of unknown monsters are bearing down on the town. # Very Big Faces- Bob tries to trick Auntie into invading Under, eventually carving a Floating Mountain into the shape of Russel's head that motivating Auntie to build a giant wall. This forces the Gorbal Birds to fly to Under instead of to their normal roost in Near Under. This upsets Russel since the birds start pooping on his newly constructed Roller Coaster (which he built since he's too short to ride one in Up). # Down in the Dark with the Yu-Yu's- While doing some plumbing, Russel and his friends are sucked down to Under Under where the crown is eaten by a Slyther. They befriend her owner Hugh the Yu-Yu, who is living under a giant stalactite that is poised to fall at any moment. Despite Russel's insistence, Hugh refuses to leave since his Fuzzy Dice told him to stay. # Roughing It's Not that Hard- Russel decides to practice for his Gopher Scout camping merit badge in Under. Vernon dislikes living off the land and sets up a big fancy forest camp for all the people of Under. Meanwhile, Bob steals Russel's scout handbook and tries to use its advice to steal the crown. # It's All in How You Play- Vernon and Loopy discover that Russel is upset about not making his school football team and make him part of Under's Joustabout team (like simplified Quidditch on flying snowboards), rigging all the games so Russel would win. But when Bob discovers this, he makes a killing off of gambling bets, and soon moves onto betting the crown of Under on a one-on-one match between him and Russel. # No Cape, No Hero- Russel starts masquerading as his comic book hero 'The Coyote' but when no crime presents itself, Vernon starts making unreasonable laws that people can't possibly abide by. Loopy also becomes involved with The Coyote, and takes on the role of the villain, 'The Grim'. # The Pirates of Hole Island- After accidentally turning Under into pumpernickel, Loopy runs away to be a pirate. Russel, Populah and Gus go after him and are captured by Loopy's new crew mates. Meanwhile, Vernon tries to stop Bob as he sends rock monkeys to eat Under. # Monsteritis- While trying to get down to under, Cliff is bitten by a Frobish, catching Monsteritis and thus turning into a monster himself. Russel goes to the Uncertain City to get the slime of a fairly large Dongo Worm, the only cure for Cliff. Bob and Auntie also want the worm for their own uses, and Gus tries to organize with Captain Darling and the Frags so they can capture the worm together and escape the city before it blinks out of existence. # The Scottish Dog and the Everything Log- Gus digs up a dinosaur bone in Up but when he takes it down to Under, Vernon's latest gizmo reanimates it. Gus feels Russel loves the dinosaur more than Russel does Gus, so Loopy takes him to find the Everything Log so he could wish it away. But, Auntie had already gone missing looking for it, and Bob decides to try to find it himself too. # Blizzard in a Box- In order to make ice cream, Vernon and Loopy set up a factory with a blizzard inside it, causing the outside world to turn into a desert. When Russel decides to get rid of the ice cream in favor of the climate, Bob starts a coup. Meanwhile, Near Under is beset by the petrifying Hairy Eye-Ball, so Auntie and Russel make a deal to solve each other's problems. # The Tower of Derision- Bob uses a monstrous Nossix to take over Under and steal the crown. Russel escapes and heads to the cruel Tower of Derision with Populah to read Great Great Uncle Zeb's advice on beating the Nossix. The Frags, having been outed by the monster, teach Vernon and Loopy how to indirectly disobey Bob's undesirable orders to stop Russel. # Brain Jam- Faced with a riddle he can't solve, Vernon breaks down and Russel takes him to the Clockmaker to be fixed, only the Clockmaker won't cooperate, needing Vernon to keep time correctly in his town. Meanwhile, Loopy helps Auntie first stop Bob from demolishing Near Under as part of his "Wire Man" show. # A Boy's Best Friend's Enemy- Gus chases a cat to Under and she takes Bob hostage, using him to fly her away from Gus to Near Under, the dog and the Frags (who don't understand the dog-cat feud anyway, believing peace was better) in hot pursuit. However, Auntie First is waging a war with her Cousin Tess, the leader of Under Sea because they once wore the same dress to their school prom. Russel tries to stop the war since all the sea creatures are being forced to flee to Under due to it. However, once Russel saw that the dresses weren't actually the same, the evidence was destroyed. # Auntie Gravity- Embarrassed by the prospect of trading party supplies to Hugh the Yu-Yu for her weight in Slyther Cheese, Auntie (and Bob) kidnap Loopy to make her his Lighter Than Air pastries. Unfortunately, without the trade, Hugh is faced with a giant rat attack, and Russel must step in to save the economy. # Pilfs Did It!- The mouse-like bandits start stealing things in both Under and Up, leading the Wrights to believe the house is infested by rodents. They then call an exterminator and Russel fears the passage to Under will be discovered, he is also blamed by Lou and his mother for the thefts. # Not Necessarily Russel- In order to go river rafting, Russel has Vernon create a Veggi-Double clone to attend the G-4 meeting in his stead. But when a Giga Gut attacks Near Under, Auntie First, Cousin Tess and Hugh the Yu-Yu and Bob find "Russel" to be no help at all in finding a solution, until they are informed by Bob Wire that they were actually dealing with a clone. # Luck be a Birdie- When the Bluebird of Happenstance does its annual flyby to Under, it poops on Loopy bestowing him with bad luck and take off with Russel's crown, leaving a blue feather behind. Loopy locks himself inside a rollable glass ball to stop getting bad luck while Russel tracks down the bluebird. Meanwhile, Auntie causes her subjects to run away again to Under over an unfair "Light Tax" and has to rely on Bob to bring them back when he gets the crown from the bluebird. # Ancient Air- When Bob loots the Uncertain City, he comes across three ancient urns. Auntie confiscated one with a freeze-dried Giant Nose (an extinct monster) which comes back to life and starts attacking the towns. Loopy buys an urn filled with ancient air from Bob and releases it in the castle, sending it and everyone inside back to prehistoric times. # Feed a Cold- Russel infects all of Under with his cold, turning them all into uppity superheros who kick Russel and Gus out of the town. Bob and Vernon, being inorganic were immune. They go to Near Under and Captain Darling tells them a plant native to the Equatorial Glaciers will cure the infected Underites, but Bob tells their plan to the Underites in an attempt to get into their good books. Vernon tries to find the cure for Russel's cold in Up. # The Accordion of Doom- Faced with a daunting school recital, Russel has a recurring nightmare about performing the accordion in front a hoard of monsters. In Under, the Dream Gulper arrives and materializes the dreams of its sleepers. Bob catches the Dream Gulper for his dream of being giant and ruling all the local kingdoms to come true. Russel has to confront his fears to reach the Dream Gulper and stopping Bob's dream from becoming reality forever at sunset. (Season 1 Finale) # Artificial Intelligence- When a month-long solar eclipse takes place in Under, it becomes overrun by Brain Suckers, turning all their victims into mindless drones. They can be 'resmartulated' with Vernon's solar powered Resmartulator, but Bob tricks Vernon into smartulating him without being brain-sucked first, making him a super genius (at least by Bob's standards) and able to successfully take over Under. To stop Bob, Russel also has himself super-smarted, but he becomes conceited and uncaring as a result. # Random Opportunity Knocks- Sick of being a hated despot, Auntie goes to the Kiosk of Random Opportunity to get a new job. Auntie becomes a "great big sacrifice" to the Great Big Gehh, a monster terrorizing the Valley of the Outies once defeated by ex-King Cliff. Loopy also gets tired of his job and heads to the Kiosk. When Russel and friends went to find Loopy, they find a light signal of Cliff coming from the Valley of the Outies. # The Lawn of the Lurber- Bob kidnaps the Truth Teller and has the Frags masquerade as her to make him King and to make Russel and Gus disappear. Unfortunately, he chose to act just as the Lurber rose from the ground, intent on eating its only prey: Kings. # Good Stenches make Bad Neighbors- The Big Cloud Mall kidnaps Auntie First, the Flatulent Swamp and Under after its Belch-Bean Cookoff in order to keep its engine (which runs on bad smells) running. Russel and friends head to the Mall to save Under but are slowed down by security. Fortunately Bob, seeing them on the Mall, realizes Under is going to be saved either way, and decides to do it himself and earn their undying gratitude. # Despot School Confidential- Populah is sent to Miss Atilla's School for Young Despots by Auntie and Tess. With Populah not having any despot edge, she can never graduate. So, Russel, Loopy and Gus pretend to be girls and sneak into the school to help Populah win the despot derby for Populah for instant graduation. Bob also cross dresses to get in as a teacher in order to steal Russel's crown, which had been taken from him when he enrolled. # El Spectaculo Del Squumpo- Loopy gives Russel an attachable tail as a King Appreciation Day gift, and Russel uses it to perform acrobatics at the travelling circus (ironically, the one Bob Wire was also working for). Unfortunately, when the circus is summoned to Emperor Lugobrius, they are faced with either making him happy with a good show or get shaved clean and locked away forever (like all the other entertainers who attempted to please him and failed). # Slow Plums and Krenits- Auntie First and Loopy are both swindled into getting the Ultimate Defensive Beasts: Krenits, thus both of their populaces had to remain perfectly still or be eaten by the monsters. Russel goes to get the Ultimate Offensive Beast, the Ippy Clippy, to get rid of them, but Bob beats them to the pumch and they are locked in the Wall Eye (where the Ippy Clippy had been stored by Great Great Uncle Zeb) with a flotilla of monster guppies. # Return of the Moon- After being weighed down by too much garbage the year before, the moon is about to crash into Under. Russel plans to stop it by becoming giant and smacking it away with a tennis racquet, but Bob steals the Enlargulator to make a new town for the Underites when the moon crashes, making lots of profit out of the deal. # Continent Adrift- In order to gain favour with the Queen of Throng, Bob reverses the direction that Ahead of Under was moving and thus ends the motion sickness experienced by the continent's populace over the years. Unfortunately this sent the land mass on a collision course with Under, and Russel has to travel to Ahead of Under and try to set things right before his kingdom's crushed. Meanwhile Vernon and Populah have to protect Under from the ravenous Bedrock Beasts emerging from Ahead of Under. # Escape from Frolicking Island – Russel, Gus and Loopy decide to go on vacation on Frolicking Island, only to find its not a resort, but a horrible trap ruled over by Happy Fernando and his pain-inducing whistle. Russel works with Captain Darling (who is also trapped with Auntie First on the island) to try to escape. Meanwhile, Vernon creates an Unmeltable Ice Cube that turns all liquid it touches solid, but when he tries to dispose of the dangerous invention, Bob Wire steals it to set up a bogus sales campaign. # The Coming of Kleng - Bob's advertisement campaign for the metal polish Kleng has everyone in Under and Near Under mistakenly awaiting an attack by Kleng, believing it to be a fearsome conqueror. When Auntie quickly surrenders her country to Bob before "Kleng" comes, he quickly takes the opportunity to trick Russel too for his crown too. Russel becomes suspicious and tries to find the truth about Kleng. # Ride'em Squump Boy - When Under's Squump population gets too old and retires, the irritating Slaphappies move in, forcing Russel to go to the Argyle Flats and rope up another herd, a task only possible by subduing the biggest bull Squump. Bob Wire is also out to get the Squumps, and hires some local help to do it. # Stolen Voices - Desperate to get Bob out of his funk, the Frags go to the shady swindler Thornhop. He agrees to get the crown and remove Russel from the picture in exchange for Bob's beautiful (singing) voice and the Frags agree. Thornhop installs an unbreakable latch on the portal to Up and refuses to let Russel return home unless he handed over the crown. Bob tries to go back on the deal, but Thornhop steals the new King's voice. Meanwhile, Russel tries to crack the combination lock from his side of the latch. (Season 2 Finale) # A Glass of Memory- Cliff gets Russel to go to Under and recover his memory of Grade 4, which he forgot after falling into the GeeIForget River on the same day he had hidden the second Crown of Under. Bob was also looking for the second Crown, and decides to get Cliff’s memory so he could find the Crown and get 50% control over Under. Unable to steal it from the Recollecter at the river's end, Bob then decides to get Russel to get the memory instead then he’d steal it from him. But he remembered that he had set traps all along the river bank to stop Russel, and one of them knocks Russel into the river, making him forget everything. # The Monster Who Wouldn't Arrive- When a giant Asymptote appears but stops short of the town, the Underites start panicking, and Vernon goes dangerously Babbleyboing. In order to stop him from exploding, Russel takes him to the Clockmaker, who now lives in the Bottomless Pit. Unfortunately, the Clockmaker gave all his belongings to his love Flavia, and as such will be unable to fix Vernon until he marries her. Meanwhile, Loopy and Gus try to get rid of the Asymptote, with Bob (who is making a killing in the therapeutic business) fouling them up at every turn. # The Museum of Tomorrow- As an alien fleet approaches Under, Russel is arrested by Agent Greg and his Future Infractions Bureau for a crime he has yet to commit. The others head to the Museum of Tomorrow to try to find out what crime he will commit, but are arrested themselves for planning on breaking Russel out of jail. Gus has everyone speak in past tense instead of future tense so they won’t be caught again, and he and Russel escape with the help of Vernon, Loopy and Populah, and head to the Museum to visit the future. # Treasure of the Zinkas - When Russel overhears that his mother needs money and is going to sell the house, he goes to Under to find some treasure for her instead. He and his friends head out to collect the Orb of the Zinkas, an extinct sugar-loving culture. Bob tries to stop Russel, believing if Under got a new King, he’d stand a better chance of stealing the Crown. # Run Russel Run- During the live production of Bob’s new TV talk show, Auntie’s prized Charismango Tree disappears and she wrongly accuses her new Thorch of eating it. Russel decides to save the Thorch and bring it back to its forest home, but Auntie hires the famous tracker Mr. Queep to get it back. Meanwhile, Vernon and Loopy try to find the real culprit, with Bob, the Frags, Hugh the Yu-Yu and Cousin Tess as their main suspects. # The Egg Effect- Loopy "trespasses" in Near Under while picking flowers, causing Auntie to declare war. Russel calls for a truce but when they meet at the peace talk, Bob has them eaten by a Gurd, which turns them into eggs. When Russel hatches he becomes obsessed with getting to the top of Unclimbabale Mountain, but the Troll who owns it tries to stop him. When Auntie hatches she becomes infatuated with Loopy and puts him in a cage, he then asks her to get the Crown for him, since he saw that Bob had stolen it from the preoccupied Russel. # Russel Thussle Tussle- The Frags are forced to join Loopy as Gopher scouts for their community service hours and together they steal the last Thussle bush, which had been causing a war (both the Red and Yellow Floronians wanted it). They give it to Bob Wire to keep safe, and he tells the Floronians that Russel has it causing them to attack Under. Bob tells Russel he will give it back and end the siege if he gets the crown, however Captain Darling decides to use the Thussle as a Despot Day gift to Auntie First. # King Russel the Repellant- Scared of a storm, Gus has Russel go down to Under where the Horrorborealis is filling the skies, turning everyone organic (i.e. not Vernon and Bob) into pickle-obsessed Ghouls. Russel, Gus and Bob gets hit by lightning and are negatively charged, protecting them from everything even turning into Ghouls. Russel decided to go to the West Pole where his charge will be neutralized, and end the Horrorborelais as well, allowing everyone to return to normal. Bob, however, gets himself positively charged and threatens to neutralize Russel himself unless he gets the crown, but Gus ends up turning into a Ghoul. Meanwhile back in Under, Vernon has to eat all the pickles so the Ghouls can't themselves, as that would make them remain in their monstrous state forever. # As Good As Gus- Bob kidnaps Gus and Loopy, sending them floating away to Dessert Island where they are beset by ravenous Sea Scarfs. He then has a Shapeshifter turn into Gus to steal the Crown, but the plan is disrupted when Russel and the Shapeshifter have to save Vernon from a nest of baby Geets. # Thoosh Got Mail- The Kingdom inspector is making his rounds and Vernon, Populah and Loopy are cleaning up Under in preparation, kicking everyone out. If the kingdom’s dirty, then Russel will lose his crown, so Bob sets out to turn the town into a dump. Unknowingly Auntie First uses an obscure legal loophole to swap ownerships of hers and Russel’s kingdoms, leaving Vernon and Loopy to clean up filthy Near Under in a few mere hours. Meanwhile, Russel, Gus and Populah have to get the last stamp required in Under’s Stamp Collection from Elpsun C's post office (without which he will lose his crown also). # Terrier of the Ocean- Auntie gets a Spitesucker stuck to her face when she visits Bob’s Aqua Zoo, forcing Captain Darling to make a deal with Cousin Tess to get it off. Unfortunately once she was freed, Auntie couldn't remember being sucked and was forced to try Darling and Tess for treason. Meanwhile, Russel also visits Bob’s Zoo and gets attacked by a Plurn. Gus saves Russel but the Plurn inks him, turning him into an aquatic animal. Russel goes to ask Tess how he can get Gus back to normal (leaving the finned dog with Bob and Loopy, who put him on show), but Tess refuses to help Russel until he wins her and Darling’s trial. # If This, Then That- Loopy accidentally activates the jetpack Vernon was making Russel and rockets away to a distant village of Iples who dub him their "Great Decider" (they can't make decisions themselves). Meanwhile, Populah’s hair has been turned into snakes by Auntie’s shampoo, and Auntie won't share the antidote unless Russel gets her a date with Mr. Queep. Queep agrees to go on the date once he has captured a Nonifer up in the monster-infested NotVeryKnown River, but his canoe sinks at port. Gus volunteers Russel’s King Ship and they accompany Mr. Queep on his quest, along with Bob and the Frags, looking for a story to sell their tabloid, the Hotwire # The Gag Pune Comes Out- (series finale) Bob Wire releases Gag Pune from Mount Stoney Lonesome, he was imprisoned in when Cliff was King. Gag was imprisoned in the mountain after going on a rampage after being laughed at by Cliff, Bob and the inhabitants of Under during a festival. Bob freed Gag because he knows the first thing he'll do is head to Under to destroy the place and Russel will have no choice but to get Cliff's help, and the price will be the Crown of Under. Meanwhile, Loopy needs to get his nose bell fixed and we learn that he's more than just the court jester. External links * * * ¡ Category:Canadian animated television series Category:Family Channel shows Category:Family (TV channel) shows